Broken Hearts, and Wayfinders
by Kitty Murking
Summary: A bit diffrent view on book 3 if she never jumped off the cliff , Angela was a Witch, and Jacob imprinted on someone to get him off of Bella's back for the story. Yes there is Kingdom Hearts themes in there. At the moment this is a one shot, however if I get enough reviews I will write more. Rated T for language and some blood


** A/N: The first half of this is for my friend's breakup. It was mess as hell and this is the best I could do out of it. The second is if I'm able to write more form there. I love reviews, and I am going to try and get a pool up. **

I looked out with tiered eyes that refused to close. Too much had happened in to short of a time. Passion, it overtook everything blinding me in a flash and then it was gone, as quickly as it came and I was worse for it. That stupid Taylor Swift song and its prefect accompanying intro, burned into my brain, I mean yes it didn't help I had been listing to it on repeat for the past few days I knew he was trouble, I always knew, but it seemed so good at the time how could I saw no. Colors were brighter; I was happy, happier than I ever thought I would be. I knew more about the truth the world now than I ever had before and I wish didn't.

It was once said better to have loved and lost than never have loved. People who say that aren't looking for anything more than today. And I know there is that whole YOLO bullshit, but half the people who spew that shit are scared of tomorrow and despite the risk they are willing to take in some things, they spew more shit on why they can't accept love. I mean he lived twice, and I thought I would but now I have little time left as Victoria is near, if that stupid wolf is right. But I still would have liked to have spent my time with someone for as long as I could especially if I don't have forever, because I mean come on 'Who the fuck wants to die alone'.

In a way I welcomed it. It would give you guilt I so think you deserve, but at the same time it would kill Charlie. I looked up at the gray sky. I had tried to call Angela but she never answered. Jessica was a bitch half the time and I couldn't handle it at the moment if this was one of those days.

I looked at my iPod clicked to shut off the repeat and the next song started, another Taylor Swift song began much to my chagrin I listened to it, the song I wished every day you would here, or feel, _Back to December. _

I looked at the little star I made of sea shells in the style I had seen somewhere in one of Ben's games. It wasn't much but it had meant something, it was simple and beautiful. Yes Angela helped me make it, I am a mess. And then he left before I could give it to him. It had a crack in it; I didn't know what caused it. It wasn't there as he started to pull away, it wasn't there when I tucked it in my draw before it happened and yet when Sam carried me back to my room there it was the crack along my wayfinder.

I looked out the window just in time to see the red hair disappear and a crash like thunder I knew was a vampire being hit. And it shattered right in my hands. It broke, fell onto the floor and shattered, broken as my heart. The battle went on outside as I tried to salvage the broken star.

"Bella!" someone's voice yelled as I felt a sharp pain in my finger. I looked down to see crimson liquid appearing. I felt nauseous.

"She did something weird Angela." Was Angela okay? More voices echoed out nothing made much sense.

"I know but Bella's bleeding."

"What how?"

"She was cleaning up some broken glass, or something."

"The wayfinder." I said, still staring at the blood. "It broke."

"Bella he isn't come back to you, I am sorry." Angela said hugging me. "I enchanted it so it would have at least some functionality."

"What."

"I explain some other time Bella." She said, "Now come on the pack got Victoria's army away from the house, we have to go now."

Just to add to my confusion and the pain, more Swift, _Red _began to play. I threw up. Angela didn't say anything just led me to a car. I let her not entirely sure what was going on. There were a lot less thunderous sounds in the back ground.

"What is going on?" I asked her. She glanced at me.

"Bella, Victoria built a fucking army, the wolves are doing okay against them, but we needed to make sure you are okay."

"Why?" I asked as she started to drive us away from my house. "What's going on?"

"What did your ex tell you about the Voltaire coven?"

"They were the royalty and where he's go to kill himself."

"Yes well they enforce the law, and they sent someone here to kill Victoria, and her Army."

"What!?" I asked.

"She found out about the werewolves and changed an army of people to use to get rid of them."

"What?" I asked again.

"Edward left you just in time let the redhead vampire come after you. He may have done it because he thought she would come after him, however he is gone, and she is still after you. Anyways the pack is fighting her and we are getting you to safety.

The car same to a crashing stop, my head slammed into the dash, than back into the chair as the air bag went off. I felt intense pain in my chest. I through my hazy eyes I looked and saw the red head.

"Bella don't go dying yet, I intended to eat you." My eyes followed her as she approached me. "That's a nasty wound, where did that metal spike come from Bella?"

"What?" I looked down, and saw something sticking out of me.

"Just stay still." Both Angela and Victoria said instructed me as the vampire bit me.

"Victoria, Edward's dead."

"What!" she snapped letting go of me.

"He killed himself to be with her in the next life or something."

"Well fuck." Victoria said, "Damn it, the Italian and this. Well now I have to get out of here, we'll see if Bella makes its more severe than I have ever seen. If she lives I would like to see happens."


End file.
